


Child

by bingo_boingo_boyo



Series: The Fireball Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And I Want To Introduce Jaran, Backstory, By Showing His Incredible Chaos, Gen, Look Stuff Happens, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingo_boingo_boyo/pseuds/bingo_boingo_boyo
Summary: He entered the world peaceful. It did not stay that way.





	Child

Jaran entered the world surprisingly calm. Those that knew him as a newborn and still knew him just a few years later couldn’t get over how wrong that first impression was. He just looked up at his clan, impossibly green eyes solemnly fixed on them.

For much of his childhood, he was a nightmare. His parents hung their heads after a few years of broken arms and frightened halla and stopped trying to keep him out of trouble. “Hide your halla,” they advised, before letting Jaran out to play. And out he went, eyes gleaming with the promise of mischief. Once, they let him out and three hours later his mother found him, tangled in the ropes of an aravel. She sighed, and cut him down.

He was seven when he decided to pull a prank on the Keeper’s apprentice instead of learning how to use his training daggers. Jaran looked at Valras, hid his clothes, and let the young boy run naked from aravel to aravel, halla to halla trying to find every piece. He did, but not after Valras gave Jaran a bloody nose and a black eye.

After that, you never found one without the other.

Ten years marks the arrival of many things for Jaran: his first kill (several nugs), a fear of haircuts (brought on by Valras accidentally setting Jaran’s hair on fire) and a baby sister. They found her under a tree, no sign of the clan that must have left her there. Jaran’s parents looked at him, laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes as the baby tried to hold one of his daggers. They looked at each other, and sighed, realizing they had another child to look out for.

Her name is Kanni, and she is nothing like her brother.

And so the years passed in a whirlwind of chaos. And before Jaran knew what had happened, he had taken his vallaslin, ornate branches of Mythal curling around his eyes. He had grown into one of the clans most proficient hunters. 

And then he was pulled aside by his Keeper.

“There is a meeting”, she had told him, eyes locked on his. “A meeting set up by humans to decide what happens with this war between their mages and templars. This meeting will dictate the future of all elves, which is why I am sending you to their Conclave, to watch and observe.”

Jaran nodded, unable to refeuse, and headed to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, hiding in the shadows of the building and the powerful.

Then, everything went to shit.

When he woke up and saw the breach, the bright green glow matched the impossible green of his eyes perfectly.


End file.
